


The Toy

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [12]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor acts like a typical boy and breaks his favourite toy.<br/>Fortunately, he now has a brother who is learning he can fix things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy

“Neeeee..oooowwwwwww….!!!”

 

Thor thundered past his younger brother, swishing a wooden replica of a flying defender craft past his face. Loki instinctively raised his hand to fend it off, but his older sibling had already run round to his other side and was waving it in his face.

 

“Dnn – dnn, dnn – dnn, dnn – dnn, dnn – dnn!” Thor fired the imaginary guns down in the direction of the toy animals Loki was playing with on the mat.

“You are defenceless! I will destroy you!” Yelled Thor, swooping the toy craft over the stuffed sheep and horses, knocking some of them over, “Dnn – dnn, dnn – dnn ….arghhhh!”

 

The blonde haired Prince cried out as his foot caught under the edge of Loki’s play mat and he flew across it, landing on his belly with the toy craft underneath him. Both boys heard a distinct crack as the wood broke beneath his weight.

 

“Oh no…” Thor quickly sat up, shaken, but not really hurt that much physically; he was already a tough young man. However, his toy had not survived the fall. He picked up the sorry looking remnants of the defender craft, which had suffered a broken wing and a bent gun barrel. His favourite toy was ruined.

 

Thor was at that stage of his life as a potential Warrior King of Asgard where he was trying to teach himself to not cry over such occurrences. As he bravely straightened his disappointed face and took a deep breath to push back the tears building behind his blue eyes, he did not notice how Loki was looking at him in confusion.

 

Why was Thor not bothered by this, wondered the little boy – where were his tears? Why was he not lamenting the loss of his most precious toy? The younger Prince looked to his brother and frowned. If that had been Loki’s favourite toy, he would have been wailing his head off by now, letting the whole of the Nine know how upset he was! So why was Thor being so hard about this?

 

However, as Thor climbed to his feet, his body language shouted out to Loki what he denied his face to tell. His slumped shoulders and his disappointed gait as he took the broken toy to the waste paper basket to drop it in clearly illustrated his state of upset.

 

“Thor?” Asked Loki tentatively and held out a toy tractor to his brother, “Want this one?”

 

Thor looked over to Loki, whose face was full of toddler concern at how he had broken his toy. He smiled at the younger boy and went to sit beside him on the play mat. Taking the proffered gift, he kissed the top of Loki’s brown haired head.

 

“Thank you, Brother. May I use this to vanquish raiders until such time as I manage to get another flying defender craft?”

 

A big grin spread across Loki’s young face as he suddenly picked up a similar toy tractor from beside him.

 

“Dnn – dnn, dnn – dnn, dnn – dnn!” He cried out, swooping it round Thor’s tractor and laughing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that day, Frigga sat sewing in the nursery as Loki played with his toys. He seemed to be obsessed with the farming toys at the moment and he was quite content to be left alone between meals and bathroom visits to act out little scenarios while Thor was attending his training sessions. She glanced up now and then, but she was quite absorbed in the embroidery she was doing as it was a complicated piece using new stitches she had discovered on some Midgardian work she had picked up whilst there on a visit recently.

 

Loki had been quiet for some time and as Frigga looked across to him, she saw him fishing something out of the waste basket over near the desk.

 

“What is that Loki?” She asked, pausing in her work; she was not quite sure he had completely given up putting things in his mouth and there could have been all manner of things in there.

“Toy.” Answered her son, “Fell in bucket. Loki get it.”

 

The beautiful Queen of Asgard smiled at how he used the wrong word because he possibly had never heard the correct one. “The waste paper basket, Loki? Did it fall in there?”

“Yes. Got it now.” He seemed quite happy to have got the toy back, so Frigga turned back to her embroidery.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fulla came into the nursery and placed the evening meal tray on the table.

“Come and help, Loki!” She called and the little boy got to his feet and managed to toddle over to the table without holding onto anything on his way. She picked him up and gave him the cutlery, which he placed at the setting as she carried him round the table. She smiled as he used his pudgy hands to set the knives and forks as neatly as he could.

“Good boy, nice and straight and with the cutting edge facing inwards.”

 

A few moments later, Thor arrived, with the nine year-old confidence of a young Royal of Asgard. He went straight over to Frigga for a kiss and a hug and then to the table to see what there was to eat. They all sat down and the chatter around the table was lively as Thor recounted his day at school and warrior training and even Loki managed to get a couple of sentences in about tractors and sheep.

 

“May I play with Fandral and Hogun a while before bedtime tonight, Mother?” Asked Thor. “I am getting older and I’d like to stay up a little later if I may?”

“Very well, since you asked so nicely…” Said Frigga as Thor jumped up from his chair, “… but does a mother not get a kiss of thanks?” Thor grinned and came to where she sat. He took her hand and kissed it, then looked up in a serious manner, “Thank you my mother – and my Queen.” he intoned and bowed.

Frigga nodded her head in a stately fashion and said, “You are welcome my son and my Prince!”

 

Thor turned to leave, but then spotted something sitting over on the toy box in the corner and he ran to it excitedly.

 

A new defender craft toy! His mother must have seen his broken one in the bin and obtained a new one. He rushed back over to the table and hugged the surprised Queen tightly. “Thank you, Mother. It is perfect!” He said and kissed her cheek before rushing out to meet with his friends. Frigga looked questioningly over at Fulla, who shrugged, but the Queen had a good idea as to what had just happened. As Thor had turned away to leave the room to seek out his friends, she had seen blue light criss-crossing parts of his toy. Magic blue light. A signature.

 

“Did you mend Thor’s toy, Loki?” She asked and a beaming smile lit up the little boy’s face.

“Thor’s best toy!” He said, “Loki fix wing and gun. Thor happy!”

 

As Frigga continued to look at him thoughtfully, his face began to fall, “Loki good boy?” he asked, now uncertain as to whether he might be in trouble.

 

Frigga laughed heartily, “Loki, you are a very good boy indeed!”

**Author's Note:**

> I broke one of my sister's favourite toys when we were young and I never fixed it. She was really upset, so I thought I would redeem myself by writing this.
> 
> Well, if I could do magic... I might have fixed it ;)


End file.
